An electronic device comprising an antenna inside a housing is well known. The antenna is in contact with an inner surface of the housing.
When heat is generated at the antenna during operations, the heat of the antenna is directly transferred to the housing and a surface of the housing may be locally heated at a high temperature. If a heat radiating member is additionally provided to suppress the rise in temperature on the local surface of the housing, space for containing the heat radiating member needs to be secured in the housing. Therefore, the mounting space is increased and space in the housing is reduced.